Until You're Asleep
by C.Queen
Summary: Trowa can't sleep and Quatre's having a nightmare, what will happen when Trowa watches over Quatre while he sleeps. 3x4 slight yaoi, complete
1. Until Your Asleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I'm not sure I want to own that either. This was an experiment to see whether I could write a yaoi or not, I believe I failed miserably but I am often my worst critic. However I did it none the less and am posting it because I figure I'll learn from it. Hope you don't find it too bad and that you'll at least review to tell me where I went wrong.

Until You're Asleep

Trowa lay in his bed and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, an unexpected annoyance. Looking up at his ceiling Trowa couldn't even figure out what had woken him or so well. A light sleeper it could have been anything but he heard nothing now and there was no sense of danger or something out of the ordinary taking place. Shifting up so that he was leaning up against his elbows Trowa looked around his room but saw nothing, everything was in its proper place and though little light came from his window he could make out enough to know that nothing was wrong inside. Laying back on his pillow Trowa closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep with no success, it was as if there was something he was forgetting or was suppose to do but for the life of him he couldn't think what. He was tired God dammit, he'd had a long day and yet his body refused to shut down and rest. One, two, three, four-damn, what am I doing Trowa thought to himself as he realized he'd been well on his way to counting sheep. That was something Maxwell would try, enough said. Maybe he just needed to eat something Trowa thought, grabbing a hold of the idea like a lifeline. He didn't feel hungry but he hadn't eaten much that day so maybe his body was refusing to co-operate because of lack of fuel. Of course logic dictates that it should be the opposite in that a body would shut down due to lack of food but Trowa was really too tired to think about it. Throwing back his forest green covers Trowa sat up and then twisting around set his feet down on the floor. That done figured he might as well go the rest of the way and moving off the bed stood up and throwing his blankets back into place sighed as he cursed his insomnia. Rubbing his hands over his eyes Trowa made his way from the bed to the door, not making a sound as he moved, carefully avoiding the obstacles from memory. Not that there was a lot of stuff in his room but there were a few items that would have been a bad idea to bump into.

Reaching the door Trowa opened it and was pleased that at least it didn't make a sound for once, a rarity that he appreciated. Closing it carefully behind him Trowa made sure it was shut before turning around to face the deserted hallway. Not that anyone should be up given that its after two in the morning Trowa thought darkly as he glared at the shadows, feeling foolishly better for it. Since his was farthest down the hall Trowa had to walk a bit before he hit the other occupied rooms which was by choice as he had deliberately chosen a room far away from the other pilots, preferring for his room to be a place of solitude. Hearing the sound of light snoring Trowa grinned slightly and he had to shake his head at Maxwell who he'd bet anything was making the noise. He'd overheard Hilde complaining to Duo about his snoring and he could see her point as Duo's door was solid oak but he could still hear something through it. Shaking his head at his braided friend Trowa had to give Hilde points for patience if she could put up with Duo, much less his snoring. Walking past Duo's room Trowa wasn't surprised at all that he could hear nothing coming from Heero's room, he was just surprised Heero hadn't attempted to shut his next door neighbour up permanently. Turning his head slightly Trowa could faintly make out the sound of chimes coming from Wufei's room and smiled at Wufei's creative way of blocking out Duo's snoring. No one could figure out why Wufei had bought wind chimes for his room of all places but Trowa was pretty sure that this explained it. I wonder what Quatre does to block it out Trowa wondered as he looked towards Quatre's door which was three door from where he stood. Probably listened to music or wore earmuffs Trowa thought with a grin, able to envision both easily. 

Continuing his walk down the dark hall Trowa came to a stop in front of Quatre's room thinking that he'd heard something but shaking it off he was about to move when he heard it again, ever so faintly. Standing perfectly still outside the door Trowa tuned out everything around him and straining his ears could faintly make out a faint sound coming from Quatre's room. But what was it Trowa wondered, the door muffling the sound so much that he couldn't make it out enough to identify it. Did Quatre snore too Trowa wondered, thinking that maybe that was it. But then why was his heart beating so rapidly Trowa realized, a cold chill working its way down his spine. Something was wrong here, he didn't know what it was but something wasn't right. Was Quatre is trouble Trowa wondered, a hard look coming into his eye. There was only one way to find out. Reaching out Trowa placed his hand on the doorknob and carefully drew open the door ever so slightly. Quiet as a statue Trowa listened for any more sounds and for a moment there was nothing then a muffled cry that sounded like a whimper of pain. Quatre, Trowa thought and opening the door far enough to slide in he did so, getting into a defensive crouch as soon as he was in the room. His eyes adapting to the dark room quickly now that his survival instincts had kicked in Trowa scanned the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. His gaze landing on the bed he could make out the shape of someone sleeping on it and once again the room was silent. Was he imagining things Trowa wondered, as he stood upright, his eyes snapping back to the bed milliseconds later as he caught the sound again, coming from the bed.

"Quatre?" Trowa called out softly but there was no answer, as well there was no movement at all. Thinking that maybe Quatre was ill Trowa was almost to the bed when Quatre began to shift around the bed, his covers twisting with him as he seemed to be struggling to wake up as he lay flat on his back. Really getting concerned Trowa moved quickly to the bedside, just barely able to see Quatre's platinum hair in the darkness. About to reach a hand out Trowa withdrew it quickly as Quatre shifted again, the blanket that had been blocking his face from view moving away to reveal Quatre's face which allowed Trowa enough view to know that his friend was too pale, white in the darkness. Laying a hand on Quatre's forehead Trowa knew right away that Quatre was too warm, sweat bathing his forehead. Thinking to cool him down Trowa pushed back the covers on Quatre's bed and leaning over his friend placed hands on Quatre's shoulders, intending to wake him up so that he could see if Quatre had taken anything for whatever was wrong with him before Trowa tried anything. Shaking Quatre lightly Trowa frowned when Quatre refused to wake; getting more concerned by the moment. As though to worry him further Quatre began to try to toss and turn again, Trowa's hands the only thing keeping him in place. Quatre was muttering something under his breath as well and Trowa strained to make it out with no success. All set to wake up the guys to help him take Quatre to Sally's Trowa stopped when Quatre's eyes suddenly opened, staring blindly around him. "Quatre, are you awake?"

"Trowa?" Quatre's voice asked from the darkness, his eyes still not focusing on anything as he turned his head every which way as though he were looking for Trowa despite the fact that Trowa was right by his side, in grabbing distance.

"I'm right here." Trowa said calmly, trying to hold back his anxiety. Letting go of Quatre's shoulders Trowa placed a hand on either side of Quatre's face and gently turned his friend face so that Quatre was looking up at him. "Right here, Quatre."

"You're not dead? I didn't kill you?" Quatre asked weakly and Trowa stared at him before he realized what was going on. Quatre wasn't sick, he'd been having a nightmare, possibly about the time he'd almost blew him up while under the Zero system's influence. Letting out the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding Trowa moved away from the bed and turned on the lamp beside Quatre's bed, the light switching on, illustrating the room and the people in it.

"See, I'm here, Quatre. I'm not dead remember?" Trowa said walking back over to the side of the bed, noting that Quatre had not taken his eyes off him since the light had come on. Sitting down at the side of the bed Trowa looked Quatre right in the eyes and waited for his words to sink in. The colour slowly returning to Quatre's face Trowa watched a hesitant smile come across Quatre's features, a bit stretched and faint but there none the less. How long had Quatre been having these nightmares Trowa wondered as Quatre closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, barely and sign of anxiety in their blue depths, the only sign of his former fear the sweat on his forehead and the colour of his skin. "Feeling better, Quatre? Do you want me to get you something?" 

"No, I'm fine, Trowa. Don't tell me you could hear me all the way from your room?" Quatre said with a weak smile though Trowa could hear more then a hint of worry in his friend's voice. How long had this been going on Trowa wondered, becoming more and more sure that this was not the first time this had happened. He himself had occasional nightmares but it had never occurred to him that Quatre might have them, which was stupidity on his part. Quatre might not have done as much as Trowa had but he'd done more then anyone his age should have had to do.

"I couldn't hear it from my room, I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard something coming from your room." Trowa said carefully, not wanting to upset Quatre by worrying him. "I doubt anyone heard you, they're too busy blocking out Duo's snoring to notice."

"Yeah, he is pretty bad huh." Quatre said with a smile that was a bit more spirit in it. "I'm sorry I bothered you, you can go now."

"I really just couldn't sleep, want me to stick around for a while longer?" Trowa asked carefully, not wanting to sound like he thought there was a reason he should stay. When it came to emotions he was pretty much in the dark but his instincts were saying that his friend needed him now, for what Trowa had no real idea. If he were to guess he'd think that Quatre would want support from one of the girls or Duo but since he had a feeling Quatre would protest against both Trowa figured that it was up to him.

"You don't have to, you must be tired after today. Plus you're in you're boxers, you must be freezing right about now." Quatre said with his usual easygoing smile, as though he was perfectly all right and in control. Too bad Trowa could read him like a book. 

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll stick around till you fall asleep." Trowa said with a stubborn look that Quatre knew all too well. Trowa wasn't going anywhere until he was good and ready to do so, cold or not.

"You don't have to, Trowa. I'm fine." Quatre said with a hopeful look, which died a quick death at the look in Trowa's eyes. "Fine, but you really don't need to do this." Quatre said as he gave an exaggerated yawn. Settling back under his covers Quatre smiled at Trowa before making a big show of closing his eyes. Watching Quatre Trowa had to smirk at the way Quatre was playing up to this and wondered when Quatre was going to realize that he wasn't leaving the room till he was sure Quatre was asleep and doing so peacefully. He sat on the corner of the bed for ten minutes before Quatre's eyes popped open, zeroing in on Trowa. "You're still here."

"You're still awake." Trowa responded easily, crossing his arms in front of his chest, no intention of moving until Quatre was fast asleep. It was rather cold out but Trowa ignored the slightly chilly air, blocking out how warm his bed would be right about now. His best friend needed him and that was that.

"You know you don't have to stay, think what the guys would say if they saw you coming out of my room this late." Quatre pointed out then went the shade of an extremely overripe tomato as he realized the other way Trowa could take that. He'd meant the guys would ask questions about why Trowa and himself were up talking but it could be taken the other way in that....

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, wondering why on earth Quatre was going such an interesting shade of red. What had he missed?

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Trowa. Honest I didn't." Quatre said as he began fiddling with his covers his eyes everywhere but at Trowa. What on earth Trowa wondered, carefully thinking back to what Quatre had said. Oh Trowa thought a very slight hint of pink appearing on his cheeks though in the dim light it wasn't noticeable. Of course the other guys would never think such a thing but if they were in a different setting with people who didn't know them well-they might very well jump to such a conclusion, not that it was an accurate one but most civilians tended to jump to conclusions with only the minimum information to go by.

"I know you didn't, Quatre. Now go to sleep." Trowa said with a set look and still as red as a tomato Quatre settled back down, opening his eyes every once in a while to see if Trowa was still there. Slowly but surely his eyes opened less and less often until finally his breath slowed down and his face relaxed, indicating he had fallen asleep. Sitting there for several minutes without moving Trowa decided that he could go now, Quatre didn't appear to be having a relapse. Deciding to make sure Quatre wasn't just a really good faker before he left Trowa shifted on the bed and leaning forward was about to head out when Quatre's arms suddenly shot out, grabbing him around the waist which pulled him down so that Trowa was sprawled on top of Quatre who still appeared to be quite asleep. Too shocked to do anything for a second Trowa quickly tried to get up but found that despite his friend's smaller stature he had quite a grip and didn't seem to have any intention on letting him go. Unsure what the hell to do Trowa stared straight ahead, trying to ignore exactly what position Quatre had put him in. His friend was asleep and didn't even realize what he'd done; he'd be embarrassed as hell if Trowa were to wake him up. But there was really no way to get out of this without waking Quatre up. What was he supposed to do?

"Trowa." Quatre said on a sigh as he snuggles closer and Trowa just about had a heart attack when he realized that maybe Quatre had known in his sleep what he was doing. Feeling as though he'd been knocked upside the head with a Gundam Trowa looked at Quatre's peaceful face and tried to comprehend that maybe, just maybe Quatre thought of him as more then a friend. Could it possibly be that Quatre, his best friend cared about him the way that Noin cared for Milliardo and Relena for Heero? But that was impossible, Quatre had never done or said anything to indicate that he felt that way but then again-would he have? Confused and not liking the feeling at all Trowa looked closely at Quatre and felt a pull he never had before. He'd never been interested in anyone the way he was thinking now, didn't even know what it felt like to care for someone in that way. He cared a great deal for Catherine, quite possibly loved her as the sister he thought of her as. If what he felt for Catherine was love then he felt it for Quatre as well though in a different way. Quatre treated him much like Catherine did, always ready with a hug and a smile, overly affectionate around him. Was it possible that the love Quatre showed him was not the love someone felt for a brother but instead felt for a lover? Impossible, Quatre was just recovering from a nightmare and being himself Quatre had simply turned to the closet person for comfort.

"Quatre." Trowa whispered into the darkness, not knowing what else to say or do. He was in unfamiliar territory and didn't understand the rules or how to play. What was he to do and how was he going to be able to handle something he knew so little about. Feeling Quatre shift under him Trowa closed his eyes and prayed to be let go. Instead Quatre simply tightened his grip, moving his head so that he was practically nose to nose with Trowa. "Oh God." Trowa said, his face so close to Quatre's that his breath caused Quatre's bangs to shift with each exhale. What was he supposed to do? Well at least there were covers between them Trowa thought with a smirk not even wanting to think about how that would complicate matters. However the longer he was in this position the more he began to feel that strange pulling, as though there was something he wanted to do but couldn't phantom what it was. Not wanting to look or think about the pull to closely for some reason Trowa decided that he was getting off the bed one way or another. Or at least that was his intention until Quatre raised his head slightly, his lips eerily finding Trowa's. 

Still as a statue Trowa lay there, his arms braced on either side of Quatre, all set to break from Quatre's hold, only one thing holding him there. He didn't want to move anymore. Feeling as though he'd been hit upside the head again Trowa could think of absolutely nothing but what Quatre was innocently doing in his sleep. Trowa had never been kissed on the lips before except for friendly pecks from the girls he and the rest of the pilots hung out with. He knew that a person's first real kiss was supposed to be really special and now he had his-from Quatre. Blanking everything else from his mind Trowa concentrated on this new experience as Quatre kissed him so carefully, as though he were afraid to do more. Quatre's grip on Trowa waist loosened but Trowa didn't even notice as he hesitantly returned the kiss, gently as if Quatre would break if he wasn't careful enough. It was only when Trowa sought to change the angle of his body that he realized that Quatre's arms had ceased his tight hold on his waist and that the hands were simply resting there, the only thing holding him there were Quatre's lips. He didn't want to get out of it but he had to Trowa thought, easing away carefully, not exhaling till he was off the bed and standing at its side, looking down at Quatre who'd slept through it all, his arms now at his sides as he slept on, unaware of what he'd done. Oh God what kind of Pandora's box have we opened Quatre Trowa wondered as he stared down at Quatre. Of course Quatre didn't answer, Trowa hadn't expected him to. Quiet as a cat Trowa left the room and out into the hallway. He didn't stop until he reached his own door, opening it and closing it behind him with unusual speed. Walking over to his bed Trowa got under the covers but didn't close his eyes. He didn't want to go to sleep, he didn't want to think, but he wouldn't do what he felt like doing either. Instead he stared up at the ceiling and waited for morning to come.


	2. Trowa and Quatre

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Trowa and Quatre

Quatre didn't know what he was supposed to do and it was driving him crazy. Looking around at all the guests packed into the ballroom he kept the smile he'd pasted on firmly in place but inside he didn't feel like smiling at all. He hadn't even wanted to come to this party but because of politics and the fact that he was easily suckered into things had resulted in him arriving on time and expected to stay till the end. At least he wasn't alone in his misery Quatre thought with a slightly truer smile as he looked over to Wufei and Heero who were both looking uncomfortable in their tuxedos. Duo was out on the dance floor with Hilde so he was happy but Quatre was willing to bet he was the only Gundam pilot happy to be here. Trowa certainly hadn't been though he hadn't said anything. And that was the root of the problem, Trowa wasn't saying anything. Oh sure his best friend was a man of few words but he was barely speaking to Quatre at all and Quatre was desperate to know what he'd done to cause Trowa to withdraw from him. In his head there was a nagging idea but the thought that it could be the reason was too terrifying to consider. Trowa had been avoiding him since that nightmare and Quatre couldn't ignore that his worst scenario could be the right one. He knew Trowa had likely never left his side until he'd gone to sleep and it was possible that some of what Quatre had been dreaming had slipped out. Had he said something in his sleep that had put Trowa off and made his friend cast him strange looks when he thought Quatre wasn't looking? Quatre loved Trowa, had for a long time now and his dreams that night had reflected that. Did Trowa know what he felt for him and if so was that why he was treating him like a leper?

"You know this party isn't great but I wouldn't say its bad enough to warrant that look." Sally asked from beside Quatre and Quatre's head turned to face her having not even been aware that she'd come up beside him. The beautiful doctor looked stunning as always and Quatre smiled at but let it fade at the look in her eye. "What's wrong, Quatre?" Sally asked not liking the look in her young friend's eyes at all. The smiles he'd been smiling all night had seemed forced to her and looking into his eyes right now she was sure of it.

"I'm fine, Sally. Just tired I suppose." Quatre said with another smile, which obviously didn't fool Sally from the way she raised an eyebrow at him in silent disagreement. "Why aren't you trying to drag Wufei onto the dance floor, afraid he'll crush your toes now that he's finally as tall as you?"

"Not in the least but I figure I'll let him drink some more, maybe it'll mellow him enough that he'll actually say yes." Sally said with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Does this have something to do with why Trowa's been avoiding you, Quatre?"

"You noticed it too huh?" Quatre said with a sigh as his eyes left hers to scan the room, seeking a glimpse of his friend who was usually easy to spot thanks to his height. For a second he thought he'd spotted him then the figure disappeared and Quatre looked back at Sally with hurt in his blue eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, only to someone who was looking for it." Sally said as she squeezed his shoulder sisterly. "It's obvious to anyone who really knows you well that you're hurting and Trowa's the only one here that could inflict the kind of pain I see in your eyes."

"You-you know." Quatre said as he looked at her in surprise, so sure that he'd hidden the extent of his feelings for Trowa from everyone. The fact that Sally had realized it shouldn't really surprise him though, she was a very smart woman and having so many sisters Quatre knew that they tended to get things quicker then his own sex.

"Yes, I suspected for a while but the look in your eyes and his confirmed it. He's hurting too Quatre. What happened?" 

"I don't know, Sally. I have a hunch or two but-but I don't know for sure and it's eating me up inside." Quatre said with a truly miserable look on his face. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do or say to him to find out what's going on. What if I'm wrong and its nothing or if I'm right and he's figured out-has realized how I feel about him?"

"I think that he might suspect Quatre, just as I think he's questioning his own feelings for you." Sally said gently, smiling when Quatre's eyes went as big as saucers. "Trowa's never had a girlfriend and the closest people to him are you and Catherine. I'll bet when you realized how you felt about him you tried to ignore it and analysed it, not saying anything because you didn't want to risk ruining what you have with him now. Why wouldn't he do the same?"

"You-you think that that could be why he's behaving the way he is?" Quatre asked with hope lighting in his eyes as the idea sank in. Could it be there was a chance that Trowa could return his feelings? Would one of his biggest dreams actually come true?

"The only way to know for sure is to talk to him." Sally pointed out with a smile. "Even if he doesn't feel the same way you do Quatre I think that he'd be able to handle your feelings for him. He loves you, he wouldn't throw that all away over you feeling a love different from his own."

"Well I guess I better go find him then." Quatre said as he straightened his shoulders, unwilling to go another minute in the dark. "Thanks, Sally." Quatre said with a big smile before heading over to the other pilots to see if they knew where Trowa was.

According to Wufei he'd seen Trowa head out the French doors and out onto the balcony about five minutes ago and hadn't seen him come back in. Walking through the doorway Quatre's face was hit by a warm breeze that carried the scents of the sea and the night. The balcony overlooked the water and a straight drop from them would end with the person being crushed on the rocks and water below which was why Quatre felt his heart stop when his eyes found Trowa. Sitting on top of the railing around the balcony Trowa was leaning forward with only his hands around the bar keeping him from tumbling head first into thin air. Trowa didn't seem to be aware of his presence and incapable of speech Quatre stood there, watching the breeze ruffle his friend's bangs as he stared out at the sea, his face's profile barely visible. Stepping forward Quatre approached Trowa, not wanting to startle his friend and sending him tumbling forward. When he was a few feet away Quatre saw Trowa's shoulders straighten and the hands he had around the bars tighten so that they were white.

"Trowa." Quatre said softly, sure that Trowa was aware of his presence and hurting that his presence would cause such a reaction. By all the Gods what had he done?

"Quatre." Trowa replied just as softly as he continued to stare out at the sea, ignoring Quatre as if he wasn't there or simply a piece of the scenery.

"Would you mind terribly getting off the rail, Trowa?" Quatre asked as he hesitantly moved closer, approaching Trowa like he was a wounded animal who might lash out or harm itself if he made a wrong move. "Please Trowa, I keep getting visions of you accidentally falling forward and I really need to talk to you about something."

All was quiet and then Trowa let go of the rail with one hand and in a quick move had spun around so that he was now facing Quatre, his hand dropping back down to once again hold onto the rail as he regarded Quatre, his back to the sea. He was still sitting on the rail though and it was as easy to fall backward as it was to fall forward. "You don't need to worry, Quatre. I won't fall." Trowa commented and Quatre smiled slightly at the fact that Trowa had so easily picked up on his thoughts. But then Trowa had always been that way Quatre thought with a wider smile as he remembered all the situations they'd been in over the years. They knew each other well and Quatre hoped that he'd never have to say that in the past tense. He was going to find out what was wrong with Trowa and then he was going to fix it or die trying.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Trowa asked and Quatre moved a bit closer then when Trowa simply regarded him without saying anything moved to stand beside his friend, leaning up against the railing as they both looked ahead as oppose to each other.

"I want to know why you're ignoring me Trowa and have been acting so distant, even Wufei's commented on it and he doesn't usually pick up on these kind of things." Quatre said in a joking tone that belayed the emotion underneath. This was likely going to be the hardest thing he'd had to hear in a while but he'd take it and do whatever it took to set things right, even if it meant burying his feelings for Trowa.

"I haven't been ignoring you." Trowa said simply and if Quatre hadn't been worried before his friend's tone certainly would have made him start. Trowa's tone often was emotionless but this was different, this was more dead and uncaring.

"Yes you have, don't lie to me, Trowa!" Quatre said as he moved from his position to stand directly in front of Trowa, his nerves and pain clear in his eyes. "You barely speak to me, you won't look me in the eye unless it's to stare at me blankly and whenever I come near you you find something else you have to do. What's going on Trowa-you can tell me."

"Quatre, just leave it alone." Trowa said softly as he turned his head to the side so that his bangs completely shielding his face from view.

"Trowa you tell me or-or I'll jump off the balcony." Quatre practically yelled, his hands on his hips as he actually glared at Trowa not that Trowa seemed to notice. "And don't think that I won't Trowa Barton, I will. You're my best friend and I won't stand here and let you shut me out so start talking!"

"Quatre, go inside." Trowa replied as he turned to face Quatre; nothing given away as his green eyes met Quatre's. "I'm fine, just leave it alone." 

"Fine then." Quatre said as he went back to the rail a meter away from Trowa putting a hand on either side of the rail he hefted himself up and sitting down twisted around to face the water. "You've got the countdown of ten to tell me what's wrong or I'm letting go."

"Quatre-get down before you fall." Trowa said as he looked over at his friend with just a hint of a smile on his face. Don't think I'll let go do you Quatre thought with a dark look.

"Ten…nine…eight….seven…six…five…"

"Quatre, don't be stupid." Trowa said with just a hint of uncertainty as he saw the determined look on Quatre's face. 

"Four….three…two…one…times up Trowa." Quatre said and he let go of the bar. Feeling himself falling backward Quatre had a moment to think that maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing to do when he felt Trowa's hand wrap around his own arm then being yanked back over the rails before his feet even went past the rail. His feet hitting the balcony's wood floor with a thud Quatre barely had time to catch his breath before Trowa yanked him into his arms, hugging Quatre to him like he'd fall again if he didn't hold him tight enough. Feeling Trowa shaking against him Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa and held his friend, his eyes going wide when Trowa buried his head against Quatre's neck, Trowa's hands digging into Quatre's back though he took no notice. "I knew you wouldn't let me fall." Quatre said softly as the arms he'd wrapped around Trowa's waist moved up and down in a soothing motion. "What's wrong Trowa, you don't want me taking another leap of faith do you?" He added in a joking voice.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Trowa said into Quatre's neck, unwilling to let Quatre go enough so that he could look him in the eye. "I'll do anything just promise me you'll never do that again."

"I promise, Trowa." Quatre said softly and continued to rub Trowa's back as his friend slowly got control of himself. "I'm not the suicidal type. Now what's wrong? What did I do?"

"It wasn't your fault, you were asleep." Trowa said after sever moments of silence had pasted. It was obvious he didn't want to say anything but didn't see any way out of it now that Quatre had shown he wasn't bluffing. "It happened when you had that nightmare and I insisted on staying with you in case you had another one. I was pretty sure you were asleep but I leaned over to check just in case you were faking it again. You must have still been rattled by the nightmare because you-you grabbed a hold of me and pulled me onto the bed with you. I would have got off but you had a firm grip and I knew it would embarrass you if I woke you up and we were in that kind of position so I just laid there. I tried to think of what to do when you shifted in your sleep and you-you…"

"And I what Trowa?" Quatre asked softly, it slowly sinking in that the dream he'd had that night was following Trowa's retelling too much for comfort. Could it be that it hadn't been a dream at all? Had he and Trowa-had they-

"You kissed me, accidentally." Trowa blurted out before drawing away from Quatre, spinning around to give Quatre his back before Quatre could even get a glimpse of Trowa's face. His shoulders heaving slightly Trowa continued in a voice that held a hint of emotion Quatre couldn't begin to identify. "I didn't know what to do, then I-then I kissed you back, Quatre."

"You did?" Quatre said not knowing how to take that. Part of him wanted to do hand springs for joy because Trowa had kissed him but the other part of him felt scared and worried because Trowa sounded absolutely miserable, like he regretted it. And if he regretted it then he obviously didn't feel the way Quatre wanted him to feel.

"Yes, I apologies for taking advantage of you when you were asleep and it will never happen again, I swear that to you. I only hope you can forgive me." Trowa said and Quatre felt his heart sink as Trowa hung his head, his back still to him.

"Trowa, there's nothing to forgive, Trowa. I kissed you first remember. Had I been awake I would have definitely not minded, Trowa." Quatre said quietly, taking the leap and felt his heart hit his throat as Trowa's head came up and then he swung around to face Quatre with a look Quatre couldn't read in the darkness.

"You-you wanted me to kiss you?" Trowa asked hesitantly and Quatre felt a small flame of hope grow in his chest as Trowa moved closer until they were only two feet from each other.

"Yes, Trowa, I just never figured you felt the same." Quatre said, as he looked Trowa directly in the eye. "Do you regret the kiss or the fact that you thought I wouldn't want it unless I was a sleep?"

"Quatre-I didn't realize that you-that you thought of me as-why didn't you ever tell me?" Trowa asked and Quatre had to chuckle slightly at the confusion in Trowa's voice.

"Because I didn't think you'd ever consider me anything more then a friend, Trowa and I didn't want to risk losing that. And Trowa, I'm not asleep anymore." Quatre said as he closed the distance and getting up on tiptoes wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and pulled the tall pilot down for a kiss, both of them awake this time. As before seconds went by then slowly Trowa's arms came up to wrap around Quatre's waist, drawing him closer as he returned the kiss, both completely unaware of anything else as they had only senses for each other.

"I'm sure that they went this way guys." Duo said with a confident look on his face as they walked through the doors. "I wonder what they're doing though cause-HOLY FRICKIN MOTHER OF MARY!" Duo practically hollered as the three other pilots came to a grinding halt as they stared at the other two Gundam pilots currently kissing, amazingly not seeming to be aware them despite Duo's yelling.

"Well they've made up, took them long enough." Heero said calmly as he rolled his eyes. "Hey you two, do you want to go with us to get pizza or stay here?"

Breaking apart at the sound of Heero's voice actually raised the two pilots jumped apart and stared at the three pilots, two who seemed perfectly okay and poor Duo who looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Apparently the food they intend to serve tonight is going to be really bad so we're heading out for pizza, you two interested?" Wufei asked calmly as though absolutely wrong. 

"Ah, Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked hesitantly, his cheeks a bright red. Looking over at the other two pilots Quatre couldn't believe that they were taken this so well. Or were they really freaking out inside but just hiding it well?

"Why the hell aren't you two as surprised as me?" Duo finally managed to gasp out as he looked from Wufei to Heero and then back again.

"Because we've been expecting this for a while, Duo." Heero said with a hint of a smile, shocking Duo, Quatre and Trowa. "Speaking of which we both owe Relena fifty, Wufei."

"Damn it, if you two would have patched things up tomorrow I would have won the pot." Wufei grumbled as he shot them a dark look. 

"There was a pot? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Duo demanded in an outraged voice. How could he have missed all this?

"Only those who had the brains to see this coming were invited to enter the pot, Maxwell." Wufei said with a smirk. "So are we going or not?"

"Pizza sounds good." Quatre said with a laugh, not believing it had been that easy. Next to Trowa's reaction the other pilots' had been just as nerve racking. Looking over at Trowa Quatre saw him nod and smiled. "Well let's go then."

And so the pilots went to get pizza and in the morning Wufei, Heero, Sally, Noin, Milliardo, several of Quatre's men and Catherine all had to cough up fifty bucks to Relena. 


End file.
